My Heart's Desire
by The Red Tangled Crinkles
Summary: doesn't follow the books James starts to figure out he likes Lily, but she doesn't even know him, so he'll have to come up with a way to fix that (I'm not good at summaries...)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here you recognize. I only own the weird ideas that pop into my head and make me write things like this.

A/n: I know I haven't updated my other story for a while, but I have a major writer's block for that one... It's really not funny!!! Anyways, I know this doesn't follow the books, but I started writing it long before book five came out and so I'm keeping it this way. Please tell me what you think :)

James' thoughts are between - -

Chapter 1

"There's something about your smile

There's something about the way you make me feel"

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. Anyone looking out a classroom-window could see the sun being reflected in the lake. Many were staring outside and thinking of a nice cold glass of Butterbeer.

But a certain boy wasn't. James Potter was thinking about something completely different. Well, not completely... He was also thinking about something that had to do with the sun, but more in the way of how it reflected on the hair of one particular redheaded girl.

He was just wondering how the light was able to make her hair look gold when his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a hand waving in front of his face. This hand belonged to his best friend and partner in crime: Sirius Black.

'Hello! Earth to Jimmy-boy! Are you with us?' he asked.

Annoyed, James looked to his left to see a grinning blackhaired boy with equally black eyes. He sighed. 'I have said this a million times, but you always seem to forget it: my name is James! Not Jimmy-boy, not Jamesie and certainly not Jamesie-poo!!!'

'Okay Jimmy-boy, and you weren't looking at Lily Evans while I was telling you about the brilliant plan I've come up with?' Sirius smirked evilly.

James blushed scarlet and hissed: 'Shut up! She'll hear you!' -not as if she even knows I exist, but still...-

'Awwwww, Jamesie-poo's in looooove! How sweet! My little boy is growing up,' he pretended to wipe a tear away.

'I am not in love with her! Besides, she already has a boyfriend. I think he's in Ravenclaw... What's his name again?'

'Andy Forrest and they broke up three days ago.'

-They broke up?! YAY! What am I thinking? I don't like her! No, I DON'T like her-

'How do you always know things like that?' James asked.

'Well, you see, Brooke's her friend and me and Brooke went for a little walk last night...' Sirius said, grinning.

-Of course... I should have known... For some reason the entire female population here is after him-

'I thought you were going out with Samantha Jenkins.'

'I was, but I didn't like her anymore, so I broke up with her. That's only fair.'

'Yeah, but when-' James began.

'Mr Potter and Mr Black! Detention!' the voice of professor Xie boomed through their conversation. The small Transfiguration teacher looked furious at his two best students.

Once he had returned to explaining how to turn a watermelon into a nippo (a/n: don't ask...), James grinned at Sirius.

'Whoops. Guess that's number 8 this year and we've only been here two weeks.'

'You'd better watch out or they'll take your Head Boy-badge away.'

'They won't,' James said confidently.

Professor Xie was also Head of Gryffindor and he told them right before the bell rang: 'You'll be allowed to go to Hogsmeade this weekend if your parents have signed the forms.'

James smiled. He didn't need permission to go to Hogsmeade. He, Remus Lupin, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew had made a map and knew all of the secret passages there were. Including ones that would lead them to Hogsmeade.

'Why don't you ask her for the trip to Hogsmeade?' Sirius asked while they were walking to the Common Room.

'What? Who?' James was completely lost.

'Lily of course! Ask her to go with you this weekend.'

'No! I can't do that! I mean, look at her, she's popular and pretty... -I did NOT just say that!- And I'm... me...'

'C'mon James! Have a little faith in yourself! Give me one good reason why she wouldn't go out with you.'

'Okay, easy enough: she can have any boy she wants. She doesn't even know who I am!'

'Sure she does. Remember that time she complimented you on the prank we pulled on Malfoy?'

'Yes, and she called me Jack...'

'Really? I thought I heard-'

'Ouch!' James had bumped into someone.

And this person had fallen onto the stone floor.

-Oh no!-

He looked into the green eyes that belonged to the exact same person they had been talking about.

'I-uhm-I'm...'


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: I should warn you, don't expect me to always update this fast, it's just that I've already written a couple of chapters, so I only have to type those in Word and then I can post them. Normally school and my social life get in the way... Don't blame me :P blame my teachers...

My birthday's exactly a week from now :D so the 23rd everyone has to sing for me :D YAY :)

Chapter 2

"Here's the beat of my heart,

Here's my reason for asking"

-Wow... She's beautiful!-

James was staring at Lily Evans and trying to say a complete sentence but for some reason he couldn't.

'I... hmpfrl... I mean... I'm s-s-'

Then Sirius stepped in. –Great, just what I needed- 'What my friend here is trying to tell you is that he's sorry for making you fall because he, being the gentleman I know he is, wouldn't accidentally hurt such a lovely lady as yourself.'

-Why didn't I come up with that?-

Lily smiled and took the hand Sirius offered her. He helped her up and she said: 'That doesn't work with me you know, you're quite charming though,' she playfully kissed him on the cheek and took a few steps before saying: 'Oh, Brooke said hi by the way.' Then she turned around again and walked out of sight.

-She... she... she kissed him! Why him? Why of all people does she have to kiss my best friend? It was on his cheek, but still.-

James was still staring at the spot she'd only moments ago been standing. Then, when he realised Sirius had started walking again, he quickly followed him.

When they reached the Common Room two boys waved them over. One had lightbrown hair and grey eyes and the other was darkblond with watery blue eyes. The four of them sat down around a table near to the fireplace.

The one with the brown hair, being Remus Lupin, fellow Marauder and werewolf, asked them: 'What took you so long to get here?'

'Well,' James began, but was cut off by Sirius.

'James here bumped into the love of his life.'

Two mouths were hanging open as far as humanly possible after this statement.

'WHAT?!' the blondhaired boy, called Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail for being a rat in his Animagus-form, exclaimed.

'I DID NOT!!' James yelled and whacked Sirius on the back of his head.

'Ouch!'

'You deserved that.'

While Sirius was rubbing the spot James where had hit him, Remus asked calmly: 'Ok, so what did happen then?'

'Well, we were walking and then I bumped into Lily Evans, she fell, Sirius tried to used his well-known Black-charm on her and she left,' James explained.

'You forgot to tell them about how you were hmpfrl-ing and couldn't for a line of words also known as a sentence,' Sirius added grinning, 'And you even left out the part about staring at her the whole hour during Transfiguration!'

James blushed bright red.

Remus, now also wearing a grin which was identical to Sirius', said: 'Ooooh! Looks like Prongsie's got a crush on little Lily!'

'I do not have a crush on her!!' James yelled.

'Of course you don't,' Sirius said, still smiling evilly.

'And if you don't,' Remus added, 'Then you won't mind that Ben Davis is over there asking her out.'

'WHAT?' James turned around and saw Lily peacefully chatting to her friends, no sign of his dorm-mate anywhere.

He looked at his "friends", who where currently rolling on the floor almost laughing their asses off.

'UGH!!' he exclaimed and walked out of the Common Room. –Ok, now where can I go? Not the Great Hall, in about 10 minutes it will be filled with people who're early because they want a good seat... I guess I'll go outside then-

He made his way to the big wooden doors and stepped outside. He walked around the school, lost in his confused thoughts for a while until he reached the lake. He sat down in the grass and started throwing rocks into the water, scaring the ducks that were enjoying a nice swim in the sun.

-Do I like her? I don't know. She's really beautiful and she seems nice enough, but I don't really know her. Besides, she would never go out with someone like me. She has a whole fan club... She can just pick anyone and it won't be me. Ugh, why do I always feel so not interesting around people that aren't either close family or people I've known for a long time already? Why can't I be more like Sirius? But that's not really the point now. Do I really like Lily Evans or is it just something I think I do because Sirius can't seem to stop talking about it?-

He snapped out of his thought when his stomach told him it was time to go eat something. He got up and joined his friends in the Great Hall.


End file.
